The Rush Ughhh Wedding!
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: Zura's come back minna... summary inside, special fic for S.N Day yang dah kelewat n out from tema. always SasuNaru/ BL/ DL DR


Special fic for SasuNaru days yang dah kelewat dan out from tema. Hope u enjoy my gaje fic, minna… xD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**:

OOC tingkat tinggi, typo(s), EYD sengaja dibikin super kacau, bahasa campur sari, humor garing, gajeness, abalness, sho-ai, just for fun, dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

**Summary**:

Sasuke dan Naruto akan menikah. Lalu bagaimana perjuangan mereka menghadapi kedua orangtua mereka dan persiapan pernikahan yang serba tiba-tiba?

* * *

><p>Denting detik jarum jam mengalur binal. Menggerai derak kegelisahan di setiap pergerakan. Mengeksploitasi derai senyap yang terasa menghujam. Mencecar kepingan intuisi untuk berargumen dan berspekulasi hebat terhadap pelbagai probabilitas yang tengah berlalulalang.<p>

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak pernyataan Sasuke untuk meminta Naruto sebagai pendampingnya. Dan hari inilah penentuan langkah mereka berjenjang. Menghadapi seorang kepala keluarga Namikaze bukanlah halangan yang berarti mengingat bagaimana karakterisasinya yang terkategori ramah dan _simple_. Namun, lain hal jika yang dihadapi adalah kepala keluarga dari sang Uchiha sendiri. Tegang dan suram mengaum secara pasti.

Sudah satu jam terlewati seluruh manusia yang berada di ruang tamu _mansion_ salah satu klan tersohor itu terduduk termangu. Sepasang mata terpaku. Bibir terkunci rapat. Napas terhembus tertahan. Jantung berdebar tak beraturan. Lubang telinga terfokus tajam. Benar-benar dalam mode atmosfir yang tak mengenakkan.

Walapun masih dalam hitungan jam namun terasa berabad lamanya jika tengah berada pada hawa mencekam akan penantian suatu pengharapan besar. Ya, seperti itulah kondisi dua pemuda yang kini tengah menunggu kejelasan jawaban antara "ya" atau "tidak" dari sang kepala keluarga Uchiha; sebenarnya bukan hanya dua pemuda itu saja namun dua wanita dan seorang pria dewasa lainnya pun tak ada ubahnya kondisinya dengan kedua pemuda.

Eh, tunggu! Ada sesosok lagi yang belum diberi sorot lampu di sini dan sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan nuansa tegang yang tengah berlangsung. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan, berambut hitam panjang, memiliki garis tegas─kalau tidak mau dibilang keriput─di bawah mata yang terdapat di masing-masing pipi. Setelah mengetahui ciri-ciri di atas, kalian sudah tahu secara pasti siapa pemuda tersebut. Uchiha Itachi─kalau kalian belum bisa menebak juga─mengukir ekspresi lain dari yang lain yang menyebabkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke─sang adik, salah satu pemuda yang sedang dilanda kecemasan kronis─mengukir serat-serat seram di otot _frontalis_nya yang berkedut akut dan menahan keinginan kedua tangannya yang berkeringat untuk membenturkan kepala sang kakak ke tembok terdekat. Mungkin dengan begitu akal sehat sang kakak segera berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Bagaimana tidak, fantasi liar itu singgah di benak sang bungsu Uchiha jika sang kakak kini tengah memoles ekspresi berbinar-binar; sepasang mata membentuk _shape heart_ dengan kedua tangan tertangkup dan jari-jarinya bertaut di bawah rahang, sementara kedua katup bibirnya tak henti-hentinya merapal: 'Adikku sudah dewasa. Sebentar lagi akan menikah. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi paman.' Oh, tak tertinggal dengan efek _glow_ berpendar-pendar sejuta watt─yang entah berasal dari mana─menyilaukan mata, membuat Sasuke meradang seketika.

Fortuna diraih sang sulung Uchiha. Fantasi liar itu tak merambah menjadi realita ketika menangkap gelagat sang kepala keluarga yang akan mengumandangkan keputusannya setelah bergeming sekian lama.

Uchiha Fugaku membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. Sepasang oniksnya menyuluh tajam menatapi kedua pemuda yang menantikan untaian kata dari mulutnya. Genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya mengerat tatkala merasakan emisi gentar yang tersingkap di gesture tubuh si pemuda. Berusaha menenangkan dengan hantaran sentuhan, 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah.'

"Aku merestui hubungan kalian," ungkap Fugaku kemudian setelah menarik napas sekali dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Semua hadirin mendesah lega setelah tercekal beberapa waktu lamanya. Sasuke memahat senyum tipis yang tak bisa diukur dengan satuan _micron_ sekalipun─saking tipisnya. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya tengah menyalak senang. Dialihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang tersenyum lega. Lewat pancaran mata saja, euphoria itu terasa kasatmata. Tak perlu bait verbal untuk mengutarakan.

Mikoto dan Kushina yang semenjak tadi berpose pelukan _a la Teletubbies_ dan gigit jari, melepaskan rengkuhan masing-masing dan bergegas menghambur pada sisi suaminya.

"_Arigatou na~, anata_," bisik Mikoto lantas mengecup pipi sang suami yang masih konstan dengan ekspresi _stoic_nya.

"Hn," Fugaku menggumam. Rahang tegas itu lantas tergerak kembali. "Tapi… ada satu syarat yang harus kalian penuhi."

Senyap menyapa kembali. Minato yang tahu betul watak dan tabiat sang sahabat tak terpengaruh banyak. Pria berambut identik dengan Naruto itu hanya memoles senyum sebagai tanggapan.

"Apa itu, _tou-san_?" sahut Sasuke datar. Menjadi anak seorang Fugaku dituntut harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra menghadapi karakterisasi seorang ayah yang dingin dan kakunya melebihi bongkahan es di kutub utara.

Fugaku mengatupkan tirai matanya. "Prosesi pernikahannya… **harus** dilakukan besok."

Sasuke tersentak dan tanpa sadar telah mengucapkan, "Hah?" Meski tak menganga lebar, namun cukup membuat harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh tengkurap di depan sang ayah.

"Tidak ada kata: 'hah?'," tandas pria yang berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu. "Kau sanggup menjalankannya atau… hubungan kalian berakhir saat ini juga?" Fugaku berkata datar namun nada ketegasan yang berkomposit di dalamnya begitu sarat.

Sasuke dibuat tertegun untuk kedua kalinya. Alisnya berkerut dengan sirat kebingungan yang kentara mereaksi ultimatum sang ayah.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kalau kau benar mencintainya, seharusnya itu bukan soal yang sulit untuk dijawab, 'kan?" Fugaku melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sementara oniksnya menyorot tajam Sasuke yang masih terbungkam. "Lagipula… aku ingin dengar ketegasanmu dan pendirianmu sebagai seorang lelaki," Fugaku berucap lagi.

Naruto menggigit bibir. Safirnya bergerak bergantian mengerling air muka Fugaku yang tak berubah sama sekali dan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Sasuke hening, menebalkan partikel determinasi di lekuk nalar sebelum membalas perkataan Fugaku yang terngiang layaknya tantangan. "Aku akan memenuhinya, _tou-san_," ungkapnya sarat kemantapan.

Fugaku tersenyum misterius. "Hmmhh… buktikan itu!" Lalu melirik ke arah Minato. "Kurasa segelas _wine_ tak boleh disia-siakan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Minato?"

Minato balas tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau, Fugaku."

Kedua pria paruh baya itu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan sisa-sisa ketegangan yang masih menguar melingkupi.

.

.

.

"Kau berlebihan, Fugaku. Kau benar-benar menekan mental anakmu sendiri," kata Minato ketika langkah-langkah mereka hendak menuju ke arah balkon mansion. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tadi─"

Dengusan tercipta bahwa sang lawan bicara menanggapi ujaran Minato. "Itu bagian dari ujian," balasnya singkat. "Lelaki yang gampang gentar dan plin plan bukanlah laki-laki sejati."

Minato menghempas napas. "Hahh… kau terkadang sulit ditebak, Fugaku. Karmaku mempunyai sahabat sepertimu."

"Kalau tahu begitu, kau masih bertahan dengan orang sepertiku," balas Fugaku tanpa mengalihkan pandang.

Minato mengerling jenaka. "Katakan itu pada orangtua yang punya determinasi besar untuk menjodohkan anaknya meski tahu mereka bergender sama."

"Ck… aku hanya tidak ingin dicap sebagai pengingkar janji terhadap sahabatku sendiri."

Minato terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian merangkul pundak Fugaku. "Itulah yang membuatku bertahan bersahabat denganmu."

Fugaku melirik sekilas sebelum menanggapi, "Hn."

.

.

.

Jadilah setelah konvensi mendebarkan itu tersambut, Uchiha Sasuke kalang kabut. Mereservasi gereja terdekat, memberi undangan pada para tamu, memesan cincin dan persiapan-persiapan pernikahan lainnya yang dibutuhkan. Sementara Naruto sudah diseret oleh ibu dan mertuanya untuk pergi ke butik langganan mereka. Suasana heboh merajai sebuah butik dengan _head name_ "Yakushi's Boutique" di depannya. Sang pemilik─pemuda berambut perak berkacamata menggelengkan kepala menatapi gempita yang menggema. Sementara Naruto mengukir tampang aneh dan super _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan kedua wanita di hadapannya yang sibuk memilah-milah baju yang pantas untuk dipakainya di acara pernikahannya.

Bukannya apa-apa, setelah memilih _tux_ putih yang pantas untuk dikenakan Sasuke─pilihan Mikoto tentunya, kedua wanita itu malah menyodorkan berbagai gaun atau _dress_ putih di acara yang memang diset _White Wedding_ nantinya, alih-alih menyorongkan _tux_ putih yang identik dengan yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Wah, Naru-chan tambah _kawaii_ kalau memakai yang ini," ujar Kushina seraya menyematkan dress putih berenda yang diambilnya tadi ke bagian depan tubuh Naruto. Pandangan matanya berbinar senang. Naruto memoles tampang seram.

"_Kimono_ ini saja," singkir Mikoto sambil memposisikan _kimono juni-hitoe_ di badan Naruto membuat Naruto berjengit menilik _kimono_ yang aduhai berlapis-lapis yang pastinya membuat gerah di badan.

"Tidak! Yang ini saja," Khusina kuat bertahan.

"Yang ini saja," Mikoto tak mau kalah.

"Yang ini saja, Mikoto-chan."

"Kimono lebih bagus karena mencerminkan kebudayaan kita, Khusina-chan."

"Tapi, gaun lebih modern sekarang ini. Pokoknya yang ini saja."

Pelipis Naruto membentuk perempatan merespon pergulatan lisan kedua wanita di depannya.

"Ano… Kaa-san, Mikoto-basan, kumohon berhenti," pinta Naruto seraya menunduk malu karena tingkah ababil keduanya selain sorot terheran-heran yang datang dari berpasang-pasang mata pengunjung lainnya.

"Ah ya, menurutmu lebih bagus dress ini kan, Naru-chan?" sugesti Kushina terhadap anaknya.

"Pilih _kimono_ saja ya, sayang." Mikoto tak ingin ketinggalan.

Naruto kebingungan. Namun, ekspresinya terpatahkan saat kedua wanita itu saling melirik sejuta arti beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Mikoto-chan?"

Mikoto mengangguk antusias. "Yeah!"

Tanpa jeda lama kedua wanita itu pun meluncur pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti setelah melemparkan segala _property_ yang sebelumnya menjadi bahan kontroversi.

Naruto membalik badan dan membelalak lebar mendapati kedua wanita itu sudah berkutat dengan obyek terbarunya saat ini: perlengkapan bayi, dengan berbagai teriakan khas seperti, "Kyaaa… baju ini lucu, Kushina-chan. Aku sudah tidak sabar menggendong cucuku nanti."

"Iyah… iyah, aku setuju, Mikoto-chan. Keranjang bayi ini juga bagus."

"Hu-uh… bagaimana kalau kita borong semuanya?"

"Rencana yang bagus."

Naruto menepuk dahinya keras. 'Oh no, obsesi yang mengerikan,' pikirnya meradang.

Tak mengindahkan ibu dan calon mertuanya yang masih berkyaa-kyaa ria, Naruto mengorder sendiri _tux_ yang akan dipakainya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Gereja yang direservasi sudah didekorasi dengan apik. Sebuah karpet tebal bertabur bunga-bunga merah yang akan dilalui pengantin terbentang lebar di tengah-tengah bangku para hadirin. Denting lonceng pernikahan terdengar memenuhi melody ruangan sekarang ini.

Sasuke yang terlihat rapi jali tengah berdiri di depan altar suci bersama seorang pendeta yang menemani. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh hadirin yang telah berkumpul di dudukan panjang yang sudah disediakan. Dilihatnya orangtuanya, calon mertuanya, kakaknya dengan kekasihnya─Deidara─dan teman-temannya alumni SMA yang membawa pasangan masing-masing di deretan bangku depan. Ada Kiba dan Shikamaru─yang sudah tertidur pulas di pundaknya─pastinya, Sai dengan Ino, Neji dengan Gaara, Lee dengan… Sakura? Ia masih terheran, bagaimana bisa seorang Haruno Sakura yang ngotot banget menolak Lee yang notabene adalah makhluk freak─menurutnya─kini bergelayut manja di bahu sang pemuda. Mantra bahkan sihir apa yang sanggup menaklukkan wanita perkasa itu─menurutnya, lagi─hingga mau bertekuk lutut di hadapan seorang Lee? Atau apakah dunia memang sudah terbalik? Ah, kenapa juga dia mau ambil pusing dengan itu semua? Yang jadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah: Si Dobe yang akan jadi pendampingnya.

Otot-otot di wajahnya berkerut-kerut. Sesekali diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya juga pintu katedral yang belum juga membuka. Diketuk-ketukkannya sepatu pantovelnya ke lantai _linoleum_ gereja, meradiasikan kecemasan yang begitu kentara.

"Ck… Si Dobe itu ke mana? Jam segini belum datang juga," cemas Sasuke.

Minato beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau sudah menghubunginya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk kalem. "Berulangkali tapi tak ada jawaban."

Minato menghembus napas. "Huft, Kushina dan Mikoto juga belum datang. Sebenarnya ke mana mereka?"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba pintu gereja menjeblak terbuka menampilkan sang sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya bersamaan dengan teriakan yang intonasinya melebihi gema melody pernikahan yang tengah beralun di seluruh ruangan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, minna~," pekik Naruto.

Para hadirin yang terhormat menghenyakkan diri bersamaan dan memutar perhatian ke sumber resonansi. Sekian waktu kemudian mereka membuka mulut dan matanya lebar-lebar melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai _tux_ putih berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah di tengah gerbang katedral. Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Naruto yang seperti tak acuh dengan berpasang-pasang mata terpana yang tertuju kepadanya, lekas-lekas mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah dan menyibak beberapa helai yang menghalau arah pandangannya sekaligus menghapus jejak keringat yang bergulir di dahinya akibat marathon yang ia jalankan tadi untuk sampai ke sini; salahkan _traffic jam_ sial yang membuat taksi yang ditumpanginya tak berjalan lancar.

"Ohhhhh…" begitu koor puja para hadirin. Entah kenapa, aksi kibas mengibas dan menyibak rambut menggiring benak para penonton untuk menggelar fantasi masal; pemuda pirang itu kini identik dengan actor ternama Hollywood yang tengah berlaga dengan pose-pose keren di film _Matrix_: Keanu Reeves.

Masih belum paham akan atmosfir yang ia ciptakan, Naruto yang menjadi pusat perhatian membenarkan jasnya yang berantakan dengan gaya elegan. Kedua tangannya kemudian menyematkan dasinya yang agak sedikit miring.

Layar fantasi berganti, saat ini sosok Naruto berubah menjadi Prince William yang tengah turun dari kereta kencana mewahnya dengan senyum paling menawan yang sanggup melelehkan siapapun yang memandang. Gumaman seperti, "Ahhhh…" terdengar kembali menggema.

Namun, setelah pandangan mereka merayap dari atas menuju ke bawah, lautan _sweatdrop_ menenggelamkan dinding _adore_ yang langsung luruh seketika.

"Iiiiiihhhh…" koor lagi mereka kemudian bergubrak ria secara berjama'ah.

Sasuke yang konstan di tempatnya menyaksikan fenomena paling bersejarah di hidupnya itu dengan pandangan nelangsa dan ajaibnya kejadian itu tepat di hari prosesi pernikahannya. Pelipisnya tampak berkedut hebat. Matanya menyipit tajam. Kemudian mulutnya mengumpat pelan, "_Usuratonkachi_."

Naruto memandang bingung. Ia pun memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? _Tux_ putih sudah rapi? Oke! Rambut pirang yang agak sedikit berantakan sudah dibenahi? Oke! Dasi miring? Oke! Celana putih? O-oohhh… ini dia sumber permasalahannya.

Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya itu ternyata masih memakai bawahan boxer bergambar _anime_ kesukaannya: Narto Si Tukang Ngedhen. Uh-oh… salahkan jam wekernya yang berjalan sendiri dan berenang dengan gaya katak di akuarium. Salahkan telinganya yang tersumbat kapas hingga tak mendengar suara apapun. Salahkan bantal dan guling yang empuk hingga ia enggan terbangun meski cicit burung berkicau beruntun. Hingga ia pun terlambat. Dandan seadanya dan segera melesat. Tanpa terpikirkan untuk mengecek dahulu bagaimana _overall_ penampilannya. Apakah sudah lengkap atau masih ada yang tertinggal─seperti celana misalnya?

Ughh… kini, ia terlihat seperti Rowan Atkinson turun dari kereta belanja jika tanpa _property_ bawahnya…

"Aaaa…"

Naruto segera menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terekpos dengan bias malu luar biasa. Hancur sudah _image_ artis-artis ternama yang beberapa menit lalu menempel di dirinya.

"Ahaha… ma-maaf ada kesalahan teknis. Saya segera kembali."

Tak menunggu lama, sama seperti kedatangannya, secepat kilat ia pun menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan tak beradab meninggalkan para hadirin yang masih terbaring dengan pose tak elitnya masing-masing.

Sasuke sudah merah padam. Entah karena malu atau marah tertahan. Mulutnya kembali mengulang, "Usuratonkachi."

Minato memijat kening, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah ajaib sang putra satu-satunya. Sementara Fugaku, tak usah ditanya lagi. Kepala bermahkota hitamnya tertunduk. Bibir dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tak terkecuali dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. Err… emosikah? Hei, jangan asal tuduh begitu. Um, jangan katakan pada Sasuke, ya! Kalau Fugaku sebenarnya tengah berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan ledakan tawa. Bisa hancur wibawa dan _image stoic_ yang dibanggakannya jika sampai aib itu menyebar.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka dengan tindakan lebih 'lembut' dari sebelumnya sampai engselnya hampir terlepas. Ternyata Naruto yang masih memakai _the sial boxer_ langsung menerobos masuk dengan ekspresi ngeri yang kasatmata. Penonton serentak membulirkan sirat bingung, 'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, terjawablah sudah beban pertanyaan mereka ketika dilihatnya dua sosok wanita yang tengah membawa sesuatu muncul dari belakang Naruto. Wanita yang berambut merah mengapit _dress_ putih panjang sementara wanita yang berambut hitam menggamit _kimono_ yang aduhai tiada terhitung lapisannya. Keduanya terlihat mengejar-ngejar sang calon pengantin sambil mengacung-acungkan apa yang dibawanya. Dan jadilah katedral tersebut beralih fungsi sebagai gelanggang syuting film: _Mengejar Dirimu Kau Kurombak_.

"Naru-chan~, pakai dress ini saja, ya, sayang. Kaa-san jamin, kamu pasti kawaii sekali~" bujuk wanita berambut merah─Khusina di antara larinya.

"Jangan, Naru-chan. Pilih kimono saja lebih cocok untukmu, sayang." Wanita berambut hitam─Mikoto yang melaju di sebelah Khusina tak mau kalah.

Sinyal-sinyal persaingan bertranmisi. Kedua manik kontras saling lempar deathglare. 'Huh, aku tidak akan kalah darimu.' Seraya saling menjatuhkan dengan aksi gontok-gontokan dan jegal menjegal.

"Hiyaaa… AKU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAI DUA-DUANYA~," teriak Naruto frustasi sambil terus menambah intensitas akselerasi.

Penonton serentak mengangguk paham. Sepasang mata mereka menyaksikan penuh haru adegan kejar-kejaran yang mengitari sekeliling mereka itu─err, terkhusus untuk Lee.

"Semangat masa muda kalian benar-benar membangkitkan geloraku. Yosh! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan," ujarnya berapi-api dan akhirnya bergabung dengan kesatuan lari tersebut.

Sasuke benar-benar menangis dalam hati. Oh, tiada salah bunda mengandung hingga di saat sakralnya seperti ini tidak berjalan mulus sesuai harapan.

Sang pendeta yang terlihat geram karena menunggu lama ditambah dengan adanya adegan tersebut di gerejanya menyuarakan protesnya, "SILENCE!" gema suaranya mirip sekali dengan Dumbledore ketika mendiamkan kericuhan di depan mata.

Naruto _and the genk_ mengerem cakram mendadak. Para penonton terlonjak. Sasuke bersorak. Ah, akhirnya ada juga yang mau mewakilkan desau hatinya yang tengah menggelegak hebat. Oh, tidak mungkin 'kan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berteriak di hadapan orang banyak.

Setelah benjol gedhe bertengger manis di atas kepala Lee; berkat sang pendamping _so_ pasti, dan Naruto yang harus bergidik ngeri dan berpasrah diri karena konfrontasi yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh sang ibu kandung sendiri; ia lebih memilih ini daripada hanya bermodalkan boxer di depan altar suci, prosesi itu pun akhirnya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Kushina yang sudah memakaikan _dress_ yang dibawanya dan mendandani Naruto sedemikian rupa segera duduk anteng di kursi di sebelah suaminya. Kemudian diliriknya Mikoto yang menangis sesenggukkan di bahu sang suami. Mikoto yang menyadari tatapan itu menghentikan tangisannya dan menegakkan diri untuk menangkap emisi kemenangan Kushina. Mereka berpandangan sejenak lalu serempak membuang muka bersamaan.

Hadirin khidmat menyaksikan prosesi yang tengah berlangsung.

Sasuke mengerling sang pendeta yang mengucapkan doa-doa dan berlanjut pada sumpah suci yang telah dijawabnya kemudian dialihkan perhatiannya pada sang kekasih di sampingnya yang sekarang berbalut gaun berenda panjang sebatas dada dengan _veil_ yang menyemat rambut pirang palsunya, yang terlihat menunduk dan gemetaran. Oh, tidak dapat dipungkiri Naruto lebih cantik jika didandani seperti ini. Ah, jangan sampai uneg-uneg yang hanya ada dalam hati merayap berekskalasi kalau tidak ingin setelah ini ia tidur di luar karena Naruto yang emosi.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk menenangkan yang ditanggapi dengan ringisan dari sang obyek.

"_Now, I pronounce you as husband and wife. Sir, you may kiss your bride_," ucap sang pendeta mengakhiri ritual ketika kedua mempelai telah menyematkan cincin.

"Ahh… tunggu, Teme," henti Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ciumannya nanti saja. Ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah tidak tahan." Naruto menggeret Sasuke dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan altar dan hadirin yang terbengong-bengong. Sementara Kushina dan Mikoto yang tadinya adu _deathglare_ kembali berpelukan penuh haru sambil menyerukan, "Kyaaa… Mikoto-chan, kita bakal cepat dapat momongan. Tidak sia-sia perjuangan kita memborong seluruh perlengkapan bayi itu sampai-sampai melupakan dress yang cocok untuk dipakai Naru-chan."

"Iya… aku juga sudah tidak sabar, Kushina-chan."

.

.

.

"Ughh, badanku gatal semua. Kaa-san benar-benar keterlaluan." Naruto yang sudah tiba di kediaman mereka, bergegas melepaskan gaunnya yang benar-benar menyiksa dan menggaruki badannya yang terasa gatal dengan semena-mena. Oh, yang dimaksud dengan 'tidak tahan' Naruto itu karena gaun tersebut yang menggelitiki seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Ah, Kushina dan Mikoto salah interpretasi nih, ternyata.

Sasuke hanya bergumam, "Hn." Dan tersenyum misterius ketika Naruto sudah mencopoti seluruh kain yang membaluti tubuhnya.

"Rupanya kau memang sudah tidak sabaran, ya, Dobe."

"Eh?" Naruto mengedipkan mata ketika safirnya menangkap oniks Sasuke yang menyiratkan sejuta makna. Sejuta makna untuk ehem…ehem pastinya. _You knew it so well_ lah~…

"Itu," tunjuk Sasuke ke arah Naruto yang hanya menyisakan boxer di tubuh setengah telanjangnya, "kenapa kau lepas semua? Mau MP sekarang, hm?" seloroh Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar─err, mesum.

"Eh?" Naruto makin bergidik. Apalagi dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah mengukir seringai mulai beringsut mendekatinya dan mempertipis jarak. "Hiyaaa… Teme mesuuuum..."

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto di ranjang dan…

BRAKK!

GRAKKK!

.

.

.

Itachi yang hendak memberikan tiket pesawat untuk _honey moon_ sang adik, bersama Deidara melaju ke rumah sang pasangan pengantin berada. Diketuknya pintu tersebut berulangkali ketika jejak mereka berpijak di sana. Namun, setelah beberapa saat lamanya tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Ayo kita masuk saja, Dei. Mungkin mereka ada di atas," ajak Itachi dan dibalas anggukan dari sang kekasih.

Itachi dan Deidara segera membuka pintu yang memang tidak terkunci membuat Itachi berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Mikoto dan Kushina di gereja tadi ada benarnya juga, dan kemudian memasuki ruangan.

Dijejaknya perlahan namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai dua. Buru-buru ia larikan langkahnya ke atas setelah merambati tangga. Deidara yang memandang bingung hanya mengekori tingkah polah sang kekasih. Itachi yang sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar─asal suara gaduh─menempelkan telinganya ke hamparan pintu.

Suara-suara seperti:

"Ini gara-gara kau, Teme," suara Naruto yang terdengar emosi. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. "Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang kau di bawah, aku yang di atas."

Sunyi sebelum ada sambutan, "Hn, baiklah." Ini suara Sasuke, tentunya.

"Oke, kau pegangi itu. Aku akan memasukkannya perlahan. Kau siap, Teme?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Mungkin sang Uchiha bungsu tengah mengangguk sebagai pengiyaan pernyataan.

Terdengar suara derit kecil─yang diasumsikan Itachi sebagai derit ranjang─dari dalam.

"Nghhh… Teme, sudah pas belum?"

"Hn."

"Aduh, Teme, sepertinya belum pas. Aku kesulitan. Kau geser sedikit ya."

Hening aksara hanya ada suara deritan lagi terdengar.

"Nah, sekarang aku masukkan semuanya."

Kali ini terdengar desahan tertahan dan derit ranjang yang mulai mengalun bersamaan.

"Ahhh… akhirnya bisa juga."

Deidara memandang aneh pada tubuh Itachi yang mulai gemetaran.

"Tachi-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisiknya takut-takut sambil menoel-noel pundak Itachi yang masih setia di posisinya.

Itachi melirik Deidara dan memoles senyum yang membuat pemuda pirang itu sontak merinding seketika.

"Dei, apartemenmu atau rumahku?" tanya Itachi lirih dengan nada sarat makna.

Pemuda bishie tersebut mendengus lekas memutar kedua bola mata ketika didapatinya wajah─yang ia hafal persis─sarat nepsong yang di_close-up_ di depan hidungnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Itachi segera menyeret Deidara yang pasrah dan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas pertanyaan─mesumnya─tadi setelah meletakkan dua tiket pesawat dan sebuah _note_ kecil di depan kamar sang adik.

.

Sementara di dalam kamar SasuNaru…

.

"Nah, Teme, sekarang kau cari paku untuk mengokohkan kaki ranjang itu," perintah Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan protes! Lagipula ini salahmu. Coba tadi kalau kau tidak mendorongku dan menerjangku tiba-tiba, kaki ranjang itu tidak akan patah," timpalnya lagi melihat gelagat Sasuke yang hendak menyuarakan keberatannya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Dalam hati ia merutuki sang tukang kayu yang sepertinya berniat menyabotase malam pertamanya.

"Aku mandi dulu. Setelah aku selesai aku ingin ranjang itu sudah bisa digunakan. Aku capek dan ingin segera tidur," tandas Naruto seraya menggamit handuk yang tergantung di _hanger_ di samping pintu kamar mandi. "… dan jangan mengintip!" tambahnya dengan nada mengancam. Ia pun menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Sasuke menegakkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Dasar Dobe. Tidak mengintip pun aku sudah tahu bagaimana _aslimu_," gumamnya lirih disertai rentasan kernyih.

Kemudian dihenyakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan bergegas untuk mengambil peralatan tukang. Namun, ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dua buah tiket dan sebuah note kecil bercetak tulisan dokter yang ia kenali persis sebagai tulisan tangan Itachi yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai menyita perhatiannya. Diraihnya tiket tersebut sebelum membaca _note_ yang ditinggalkan Itachi.

.

**Berjuang keras, ya, Sasu-chan~. Semoga cepat dapat momongan.**

**Your lovely aniki:**

**Itachi… cup muaachhhh!**

.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya membaca catatan gaje disertai bentuk bibir super _weird_ yang melengkapi tulisan cakar ayam Itachi. Semburat-semburat _sweatdrop_ tampak menggenangi paras porselennya saat ini.

"_Baka_ Itachi!" umpatnya pelan dan beranjak pergi untuk menjalankan niatnya tadi: memperbaiki sang kaki ranjang─terkutuk─sebelum Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Oh, jangan sampai ia tidak dapat _jatah_ di malam pertamanya nanti, harapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**^Owari^**

**.**

Zura's come back, minna… #tereak pake toa.

Adakah yang merindukanku? \^o^/ atau ada yang senang, zura tak menulis fic gaje lagi? TTwTT. Ah, abaikan…

Salahkan zura yang bersikap immature and childish. Salahkan zura yang lebih egosentris. Salahkan watak zura yang cenderung melankolis dan apatis. Walaupun terkadang zura bisa bersikap manis. Berpikir kritis dan dinamis dalam bidang akademis. Dan… ett, kenapa zura jadi bernarsis-narsis. Ah, lupakan…

Saa, dengan adanya fic caturlogy(?) dari Naruto Says Love ini zura bakal bangkit lagi. Zura akan tetap berusaha membuat fiksi walaupun dapet rev sedikit. Well, zura sudah paham betul dengan sikap kekanakkan ini dan berjuang keras untuk memeranginya.

Um, sekedar pemberitahuan, mungkin Darkness part final dengan sub judul "Sayonara, Akira" akan zura publish hari minggu nanti. Doakan az yah, zura bisa nyelesein n publish tepat pada waktunya.

Wah, zura banyak bacot nih. Special thank's to:

**Kimmy no Michiku**

**Sabishi no kitsune**

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**

**Uchizuku no Renmay**

**Meg chan**

**Rosanaru**

**Sasunaru4ever**

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

**Ai HinataLawliet**

**Uchiha Naruto-chan**

**Ukkychan**

N for all readers. Arigatou na… ^^

Last… mind to…


End file.
